Madara's Heartache
by renci-sempi
Summary: i suck at summaries but ...here goes So i have to marry because the clan elders are worried about me dying and not having an heir Izuna. Madara say with an apathetic tone. will i guess i'll have her Madara said from the Haruno clan.. well they are a small clan none the less they give birth to beautiful women Izuna intoned. Madara spoke again i want there heir.
1. Chapter 1

"STONE CLONE JUSTU' i yell out as i broke through another pile of bolders focusing charkra into my hands. Midway into punching the ground i was stopped by the maid

"Amarante-sama your mother said she needs a word with you.

"what why"

i don't know she said it argent.

_what does she need now_ i thought to myself;when i got to the house people were running around like crazy. They were shouting orders back and forth,setting up the dinning room, and they even took out the special dishes. _"wait 'why the hell is the special dishes out and why is the dinning room being set up ,we hardly eat in there._

"Amarante-chan there you are come on lets go you need to be ready for tonight upstairs now." Mother said with that am-to-busy-to-tell-you-whats-going-on-voice.

'will you please tell me what going on AND why do i need to be ready for tonight." I asked starting to get annoyed with her

'its a surprise'. she said

my right eye twitch with displeasure, however i went upstairs and sat at my dresser table. Just watching that maids at work, brushing and combing my hair. They dressed me in a forest green kimono that matches my eyes with lavender petals surrounding it , which complemainted my hair nicely. I have to say i really looked pretty, just then mother walked back into my room her eyes sweeping my figure my face and my hair.

she finally spoke and said "you look beautiful honey ..but you should add this to your hair".

It was a comb the jewels in it match both are eyes, it was very beautiful.

she spoke again," this had been in the family one hundred years and i want you to have." I took it with gratitude. when we got down the stairs people where already seated at the table, there seated was my father and 2 men...who I didn't know at all. i was seated across from the one with black spiky hair and black bottomless pit eyes, my gaze shifted from him to the other man on the side of him he too had the bottomless pit eyes however his hair was pulled back in into a low ponytail. I was about to open my mouth to speak; when mother stopped me with a death glare and a strong grap on my hand.

if you say anything mean, i'll break four toes and three fingers on the spot Amarante-chan. mother said with a sugar coated voice that was anything but sweet. she was lucky i returned a sweet smile and nodded.

MADARA POV.

_So this is Amarante , she's very pretty beautiful in fact but i would never voice those thoughts women need to learn there places they don't need silly compliments_. As everyone was now seated, the girl.. Amarante was about to speak but her mother cut her off; she must not have known why am here yet. I smirked when i saw her casting glances at me and my brother, this promises to be a very inerresting night I thought. Izomki her father stood

"I'm sure Amarante-chan wants to know what going on here."He turned to Amarante; speaking again.

"darling where all here to celebrate your engagement to Madara Uchiha". He then shifted to me. I took that as my time to speak "Amarante we are indeed engaged, you are also leaving with me and my brother after dinner, we have alot of things to prepare. After that was said i resumed eating.

Amarante pov

"I think -I left my Armour outside I'll go get it". I got up and left quickly from the dining room table with some dignity in tact. But the minute , I left the room I ran outside shaken with angry tears.

THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS. I yelledand then punched the wall,then breaking it.

Amarante Mother's pov

_she hasn't came back and it been 2 minutes she cant be that upset i thought. _ I stood up thinking of an excuse; I' ll be back i have to um get the rolls dumplings from the kitchen. I walked out the dinning room pretty much like my daughter had, set out to find her.

Izuna's pov

"soo i take it the girls are pretty much bad lairs".

Izomki looked up at Izuna and asked "what gave them away." Madara snorted at the answer "thee am going to get my armor from outside in our clan women are not even aloud on the battle field, so how can they have armor."

Amarante mother's pov

and there she was mumbling to herself, I came to her and hugged her "sweety why are you crying what wrong"._why did i just ask that great she's gonna but me thourgh a wall_ I though.

"whats wrong whats wrong you just gave me away mother, what are you thinking i thought you love me why."Amarante hissed.

"listen to me I did it because we cant do it anymore there more cillvains than ninjas our clan We're weak ,we needed protection, we cant keep putting them at risk;Amar-chan the uchiha clan is fulled with ninjas they have the manpower to protect us''. I chimed in.

"honey listen to me this is merely political move, I thought that maybe you just might take a liking in him; he a very handsome man".

"whatever i didnt really look at him". she said

"fine then ,I'm sorry I'll break it off we'll fined another way to-"

"mother i- '

"stop its ok i thought you meant had taken it, after all thats how i was at your age",

''come on I'll talk to your father we'll break the engagement". I said pulling the same trick as my mother hat on me.

"no mother I'm sorry I over reacted I don't even know what he's like'.

alright lets go back". i intoned

however mother we are having a high tea time tomorrow," he voice stopped me in my tracks

" very well the green or grey

"mm grey " she said and with that we walked back into the dining room

general pov

"soo where's the dumplings "Mito and Amarante just stared and Amarante's father

dad what are you talking about. amarante said confused

"where's your armor Amarante'. Izokmi spoke again

"Its getting shined for tea time tomorrow".Mitosaid

Izuna then spoke "so you wear armor for tea". he ask tilting his head

no tea time is training but everyone calls it teatime when me and mother go at it. Amarante said

"and why is this" Madara spoke

ohh you see tomorrow Mito said as she sent a she sent a mischievous glare at her daughter

"have her here at midday", was Mito's words

With that Izuna , Madara and Amarante took off.

Author's note

its my first story so please be nice reveiw next chapter will be up wednesday sorry


	2. Chapter 2

The walk into the Uchiha's Territory was uneventful, no one had said a word, I got the idea that these men loved their silence. Coming to the gates and walking down the man road, everywhere you looked you would fine there clan's symbol on doors, walls, lanterns; just everywhere. We reached our destination a mansion, its stone structure amazing and the earthy tones of the mansion suited it. I did get much time to look around because 'spiky' was moving too quickly for my liking; we then stopped at a door after turning several times, stepping inside I began to scan the room. The walls were painted a light blue, the bed was big…bigger than mine infarct, its sheet were black and grey, the pillows looked soft and plushy, there was also two closets, two dressers , night stands a balcony and a second door. When I finished scanning the room I realized I was not alone.

'Why are you still here?' I said trying to sound as nice as possible

'Because this is my room." He replied with an emotionless tone

Ohh well then I guess I Bess be moving on". Getting ready to walk to the door, he held is him up and spoke again with the same tone "this is our room you will sleep in here with me." I looked at him as if he just spoke forbidden words to me, '_we can't sleep in the same bed I don't even know him, or his name for that matter shit I wish someone would help me.'_ I thought. His voice broke my train of thoughts, he told me he was going to change and get to bed.

_Ugh! Yet another problem I don't have any clothes here.'_

**_Simple just wear his own.. Duh what are you stupid._**

_'What the- where did you come form and who are you' I asked myself kinda scared_

**_'So you are stupid, well am you inner you asked for help and here I am' _**

_''I didn't mean that type of help.'' i thought as I face palmed._

I broke out of my mental argument and walked into the first closet, it was filled with weapons; there were battle axes war fans, katana and bunch of other sets. I went in the second one and it had armor and formal wear. When I walked back into the room that man's eyes was watching my every move, I ignored it and continued on with my mission opening the first dresser second draw I pulled out a black t-shirt , and took into the bathroom with me. When I entered the bathroom it was very large and polish; it had a bathtub, a shower and sinks. I took a quick shower, washed my hair, dried off and put on the bindings, panties, tights, and the t-shirt I found. Stepping out of the bathroom I was met with very interesting scene; my now called fiancé was sitting up on the bed shirtless, with his long black locks spilling over is shoulders and covering most of his face. I took the time to look at his upper body, but when I realized he was watching me stare I turned bright pink.

'Why didn't you just ask for something to sleep-in.' he ask in that emotionless voice. I just stared at him and started looking at the ground, thinking of something to say.

"Don't you think this shirt suits me," I said playing with the hem of the shirt.

Hn. was all I received in return, turning of the lantern I slipped in the farest end of the bed I didn't want be all up under a stranger, with that I drifted off to sleep.

Streams of early morning rays broke though the curtains, _it was almost time to get up_ I thought. Now coming into consciousness snuggling closet to the warm underneath me; wait whenever did pillows get warm. Opening and closing my eyes my face was covered in black hair; oh. My. Good. _I cuddled with him during the night, maybe if I get up quickly he won't noticed_ I thought. Putting my plan into action I tried getting up; which resulted in him snaking his arms around my waist, and effectively pinning me to the bed with him on top.

"Going so soon. He said with a chuckling

'Well good flicking morning to you to , now let me go now I said getting aggravated

Hn. was the reply, however he still kept me in place

Silence silence

Get off me or I will head butt you soo bad your children will feel it. I said now getting upset. He smirked, and rolled off me. When he got off the bed I threw 3 kunai knives at him, he dodge them with easy and asked if I have a death wish. I looked at him a rolled my eyes sweetie am part cat I have 9 lives don't do it to yourself. He stared back at me blankly. A lady walked into the room carrying a tray of food and a bag of clothes, she greeted spiky first and then me giving me the bag of clothes and said

"I got them for you this Moring, I hope it is to you like mistress" I thank her as she walked out of the room. I looked at the tray of food, and then back at spiky "**you really should learn his name you know spiky is just a terrible to call your fiancé",**_ well who the hell ask you go away._

I cleared my throat and look at my fiancé whom was already sitting down eating miso and dumplings, I sat across from him get my food. "What's your name?" I asked shyly. He stopped and looked at me with a long distance stare, 'Madara' was what he said shooked my head in response. After that awkward incident at breakfast we got ready; as we walked he turned threw different corridors which eventually lead to the backyard. It was pretty the flowers where in bloom , red and white roses cover many of the flower beds. We and around table where a few other people where at. They all looked really old; must be the clan elders I thought.

Madara , have you and this woman came up with a date for the wedding or do we also do that for you. Said the old lady with graying hair.

Very well then May 18th, was his words

What that's so soon that's in two weeks I said upset with his choice

"Amarante the sooner the better I don't want the stress of I wedding hanging over my head." He said in a hushed tone.

What about me and my needs'. I hissed

Hn.' was all he said. I crossed my arms and walk away from the table not wanting to hear anything else about a stupid wedding I didn't even want. As I was walking I wasn't watching were I was going and bumped into someone; I was about to say sorry when I realized who is. Dusting myself off I walked around him not wanting to see him right then, he grabbed my arm and sound me around so that I was now facing him.

Don't you walk out on meetings such as those again, do I make myself clear that is very rude. He said with a frown placed on his face. I didn't say anything to him I just glared, I was angry I felt like cry, and before I say something very hurtful or breakdown in tears. I yanked myself out of his grip and I ran. When I finally stopped I notice that I was back at my house, I went upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed and cried.

_Crying won't do anything to help _I thought, I glanced at the sky and it was almost tea time. I went into my closet and got my grey armor out; when I was just about finish putting on my armor, the maids opened my door asking if I was alright I gave them a smile and told them I would be just fine.

When I reached the training fields I saw my mother, father, Izuna, and Madara, mother was the persons to greet me. We both looked at each other and went a few distances away from each other.

Let the games begin. Mother said. We both lifted our legs up to our head an slammed it back into the ground, as everything within a 200mile radius was either turned on its side or broken into pieces. We ran at top speed towards each other, as or katanas came in contact with the others. I managed to knock one of her blades out of her hand she dropped the second one and I dropped mine; she managed to kick me in the stomach breathing three ribs and started weaving hand signs

Lighten style chidori senbon. She yelled out POOF! The sound of my shadow clone disappearing; a look of displeasure entered my mother's face she then activated our bloodline limit, her green eyes now looked cat like. As the dust now cleared I was nowhere t o be seen, I was underground directly under her feet. When she finally notices it was too late I grabbed her and pulled her under and came out.

"Stuck between I rock and a hard place mother." I said cracking a smell

"Oh honey anything you could I can do better after all I taught you". Mother said at this a then activated the bloodline limited. Focusing charkra on all sides of her body mother created another creator and dashed my way, we want at it tajusu style

Hmm this is tea time now I get why they call it, by the way what does the kekkai genai do.' Said Izuna.

With this bloodline limited only those that have charka and very good charka control can receive it, since most of the clans is made up of cillivans there are only few that get it. It is activated it the eye when the pupils triple in sized or become cat like; it called the renkagan, it allows you to become one with you elements also giving you and invincible shield around your body, whenever you look directly into the eyes of it and it is spinning fast the person with it activated can cause you pain on your internal organs depending on how fast its spinning. Said Izomki

Izuna just nodded. Punches and kicks where being tossed back and forth no one was going to back down.

So was you first name at Madara's mother said while dodging a punch to the face

Urgh! It was soo bad I woke up the next morning cuddling with him I said remembering this morning incident. Mothers swarm of attacks stop and she gave me a curious look. I took this as a time to trip her and continued on.

And then he picked a day for the wedding like the bridezilla he is I said as I jumped on her we started to roled in the ground trying to pin each other.

Alougth I must he has a well defined chest, I me-i was cut off my my mother's fits of laughter. I turned beet red at the realization of what I just said.

Ohh I am soo telling him you like his body." My mother said again with the mischievous smile on her face. Before I could even protest she hit me and broke off running towards the men with broken ribs. I ran after her at top speed she was about to open her mouth when I kick her into a wall.

" If you tell amma tell on you and then you're gonna be in soo much trouble.' I said with the suprieor smirk.

She replied with a fine

If you break anything in my house you betters fix it before I see it yelled Izuna. My mother and I laughed; after receiving a few complements from Izuna we arrived home, when I got the best surprise

**Author's note i revised chapter one and two reveiw,follow anything **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any characters in it

reviews would be nice

AlsoI realized that because I speak broken English and live on an island I don't really know any of the terms you guys use. Ohh well here goes

Chapter 3

The minute we entered the Uchiha compound, Madara placed a Forceful grip on my wrist pulling close to him, we then took off in the opposite direction from the mansion. After all I was still mad at him and did not want to talk to him. We arrived at a river with a small waterfall , the sky was now showing early signs of evening. He finally let me go….however it was followed by a slap in the face; I was shock, so I just stood there.

**'ohh hell no did he just slap you, its go time he's not cute anymore.' Said my inner.**

_Yea and it hurt like hell, should I kill the mother fucker.i replied with ice in my voice _

**Shh he's talking. My inner said I mentally roled my eyes.**

"you will not leave me and not tell me where you going, you will not disrespect me like that in front of anyone ever again do I make myself clear''. He said as his tighten grip on my shirt collar lifting me off the ground. I then took the time to compose myself and think about what just happened; I just filled with rage, throwing myself out of is grip.

'what in hell do I look like to you, I am not your child I'm going to be your wife and further more you made me angry first'. I said my kekki geni activated in the moment of anger so I looked down.

"if you going to argue with me then I suggest you look at me Amara-chan". He said with a teasing voice.

'now then I don't think your understanding me, unless you like me hitting you-

Like hell will you ever hit me again you really must have confused for your maids.'I said as I looked up at him his eyes were red and there were now pins wheels in it spinning lazily staring me down. he was about to hit me again; this time I caught his hand. Focusing chakra into my other hand I hit him in the face he let me go, the pin wheels in his eyes where now spinning fastly.

'I don't want to fight you so you just leave me alone.' I hissed, my eyes now chainging back to normal.

We walked back to the mansion with a teasing silence, 'this convocation is not over he told me', he left me in the room going off in a other direction. Walking into the closet to get some clothes and take a bath, I ran into my cousin Nadeshiko. I screamed soo loud , she ran and gave me a hug. Izuna ran into the room followed by Madara and a few guards, ignoring them we continued on in are chatter of omg when did you get here, and your hair grew. We were interrupted by someone clearing there throat;

"who are you." Said Izuna with a questioning voice

'Nadeshiko Haruno' she replied turning back to me, wanting to finish catching up

'Izuna show Nadeshiko-san to a guest room I would like to have a word with Aramate alone." He said emotionless voice as usual

**'Omg your introuble again you are very bad you know that. My inner said coily **

_'me introuble I didn't do anything.' I thought back_

**_Hmm I wonder what he's like in bad I bet you to must have really great sex huh. Inner replied devilishly._**

_Just shut up.' I said not wanting anymore ideas of Madara on top of me _

Realization had just hit me he was still in the room; I thought to myself we will handle this like adults, normal sane adults. I move to the bed and set in it positioning myself to face him, so he would know I was listening. He sat on the other side of the bed and began to speak,

"Who is that girl and why is she here". He ask with a bored tone

"Is this what you came to talk to me about", I said trying to hold in my amusement; I then thought of playing a little game with him.

'Well who is she', he asked again impatiently

'Am not telling you' I said with one eyebrow rosé

'Yes you will', he said with a smirk, I mocked him. Before I could even register what he was going to do next he rolled on top of me, a low growl escaped my lips and I flip us over. Trying to get up but I was pulled back by my waist and he rolled on top of me again; this continued on for a few moments untile the door was swung opening with a strolling in Izuna

' brother are you two done talking yet caus- he stopped mid-sentence when he saw us on the bed Madara had made his way back on top(like the jerk he is). Izuna smirk and said "never mind I'll just tell them you're busy then

,

"No wait it's not what it looks like. I said turning red in the face. Madara gripped me by the waist and said "I'll be there just as soon as where finish are business'. He spoke in the emotionless voice. _Urgh he is just soo cocky hmmph I thought._

**_'yea but we did get to roll around with him, it felt soo good how can you possibly stay mad at him he is just one sexy-_**

"Will you shut up already.'' I said

'Fine then I'll leave.'' Izuna said heading for the door

'What no I wasn't meaning you I just…. Nevermind' I said earning a few stares from Madara

Izuna dissappered leaving me alone again with Madara once again, I going to

I have a meeting with the clan,come down stairs for dinner and bring your guest.' Madara spoke as he got up,and walked out the room leaving me again to my thoughts. After I fixed my ruffled hair I want to look for my cousin. However there was no need to she was right across the hall. Her forest green eyes spoke nothing but mischievous;

Guest what Aramar-chan.' Nadeshiko said stopping me in my tracks

'What'. I replied

'Damn it I said guess.' She spoke getting anxious

'Nevermind I'll just tell you; she paused and spoke again "you like him don't you and you've gotta say it or I will.''

I do not so stop it with you accusasions. I hissed

''So is that a yes or what.'' She said raising a eye brow at me

''Ok ok so maybe I think he's cute but whatever he's still a bridezilla''. I mumbled

Bout damn time you said it, now you need,we need to prepae you for the engagement dinner on Friday.'' We talked about other things but, I was meanly glad to get her off my back this whole liking him thing.

Madara's pov

Sitting in this meet with the elders was a bore, they meanly talked about the colors and ish about, the wedding that I didn't care about I just wanted it done. They only thing that was still up for discussion was how long will it take to have an heir, however the meeting drew to a close and I would have to bring Aramate to the next one. I was on my way to the dining hall but was stopped by Izuna

"Do you need something.'' I ask wanting to leave so I can play with Aramante again, she is really a ball of fire.

''Brother how are things.'' Izuna ask with the same montone as mine

Get to the point Izuna it's unbecoming of you to beat around the bush what is is. I said getting slight;y annoyed

Well, I see you and aramate have been getting along quite good; should we be expecting an air soon. Izuna said voice full of anticipation.

Hn. was all I said

It's not every day you take someone everywhere with you, even to your most precious spot; you like her do you…these past two days you've changed. Izuna said walking off leaving me to my thoughts. Urgh it's not that I like her, there nothing appealing about her...well she has a beauty full face and body but; so do women in my clan. Getting even more frustrated thinking about it is no good. With that he found himself in the dining room with a smiling Aramante, and a smirking Izuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

** This will be my last chapter until my exams are finished which is june 12, so I will try to update again then **

Madara's pov

I wanted badly to know what they were talking about , but the minute I drew closer there conversation stop; her cousin was sitting across from her observeing everything including me with scruntizing eyes. I told my seat at the head of the table as dinner was being served, light conversations where going on between Aramante, Izuna and Nadeshiko; it seems like they excluded me out _why is that _I thought to myself.

Madara-san can Arama-chan and I go out. Ask Nadeshiko

I looked at Aramante who was looking at me with questionable eyes"she is about to be a married women there for she must learn how to act like such, my answer is no'. I stated calmly; for the rest of the dinner it was a tensed silence, Aramante avoided eye contact with me. After dinner we all went our separate ways, I had a bite of work to do so I went into my office. Thinking about the way Aramante she must be upset with me now, beathing a sigh of exhaustion I set my pen down and headed towards my bedroom, I walked past the library and saw Aramante asleep on the sofa. Picking her up she stirred herself awake,

"What are you doing put me down now." She hissed, luckily I did as she asked.

'I thought you were sleeping.'

'How can I sleep when you're trying to lift me?' She said still not making eye contact with me, I knelt down next to the sofa she was in so that I can look her in her face.

You're angry with me?"

What do you think, why are you so rude you act like I'm going to run away I am not you prisoner dam it- I lean in, and kissed her, it didn't take long for the kiss to deepened.

Madara-sama there's a argent message for you,said one of the guards. I got up to leave not saying anything to Amarante though I knew questions where sure to arise later.

Amarante's pov

**Holy shit your lucky he kissed you, he freaking kissed you. Stated my inner just as shock as I was **

**_I know stop saying it, why would he kiss me,'' _**the fact that he did bothered me._ I wasn't expecting it _

**_How could you be you were to busy talking, wonder what would have happen if the guard didn't come to the door. _**

_Shut up already. I said turning red just thinging what meant of happening shaking it off I went to take a shower._

Stepping out of the shower I heard the bedroom dorr close and the bathroom door open. " shit do you ever knock,'' I said grabbing a towel and hastinly wrapping it around myself.

Hn. Was all he said before he walked off , shutting the door behind him.

"what is he bi-polar''. I mumbled to myself, putting on a black sleeping yukata I left the bathroom. When I entered the room there was Madara sitting up on the bed shirtless, hand behind his head and his feet cross at is ankles. He was really beautiful in that moment, cracking one eye open he looked at me and closed it back.

Come we need to talk.'' He said with a void of emotion, I said next to him on the bed waiting for him to say something. ' the senju clan wants to stop waring and make a village around thisd area along with a few other clans, we're having a meeting tomorrow and I need you to attend, however you cannot wear you clan symbol you must wear mind.''

Very well. What time is the meeting? I asked

It's at dinner time, the maids will help you get ready."

Well that givesme enough time to get a wedding kimino.

No I want it made. He stated

Grr. That's it bridezallia its my wedding to and if I want to buy a wedding kimino I will buy it got it. I said waving my finger in his face. In a swift action I was pushed on the bed with Madara over me stirring at me with a glint of something in is eyes,_ but what was _I thought

Eh Madara-kun can you get off of me please I don't like the look your giving me. He chuckled…wait he chuckled.

What so funny hm. I ask eyebrow raised.

Goodnight Amara-chan. He said smirking. What is wrong with this man. The next morning I woke up earlier then normal thinking about happened the day before, sitting up I looked over at the man sleeping on the side of me; he truly looked peaceful watching the rise and fall of his chest. His hair drape over most of his face, I hesitantly move it.. when I did I was I didn't his eye opened the minute I touched his hair. He just stared at me inteasingly as if waiting on me to speak, "um morning I manage to say with a taint of red on my cheeks, he set up still looking at me, I became redder with his glare.

'sorry if I woke you please stop staring at me like that , I feel awkward'. I said now looking redder then a tomatoe

You talk a lot' he said getting out of bed, and heading towards the bathroom

Hey wait no fair I was going in there first,' I said pouting, I stood by the bathroom door and then I hreard water running.

_Well what now, I though_

**_Aww he looks soo cute when he's a sleep. Gushed my inner_**

Will you shut up. I said

Talking to yourself again . stated Madara smirking. "Whatever" I said walking into the bathroom, it was then I noticing I was very short compared to him, he had to be like six feet meanwhile am only 5''2, damn am short. After I finished in the bathroom went to get breakfast and Izuana , and I were off while my cousin returned but to the Haruno homestead. As we walked around people stopped and greeted us, I still felt out of place however.

So hows everything between you and my brother.' Izuna asked catching me off guard

Well everything is fine. I said

The wedding is only 4 more days away are you ready. He asked again, this time he received no answer from me. The rest of the day I spented in my room letting the maids dress me as Madara instructed them to, when they finish I placed my weapons pouch on my away and placed 2 senbon in my hair. At that moment he walked in to the room wearing is full war armor.

"are you ready' he spoke in a bored tone

Hai

The journery wasn't long but is sure as hell was uncomfortable I was surrounded by guards and lots of them. But why we enter and sat next to each other with 4 guards behind us and a few outside 4, at that moment I took the time to look around the room and notice the people 2 men where seating across from us, one with brown hair and the other with white both in blue amour _must be from another clan I thought_. Then there were my parents and my cousin; and a few other people.

**_Alright no screw ups this time even if they say something you don't like got it, we can't embarrass him or ourselves ok. Said my inner _**

_It's about time you got serious in life. I though smirking _

Madara looked over at me and took my hand in his and pulled me close and whispered

Don't say or do anything stupid. Then kissed me on my check, and pulled away by then everyone was looking at him and me ; I turn 5 different shades of red. As the meet draw on it which was meanly discussion of the village and constructions only the men participated in that topic, the women however talked about gossip and their kids.

How many children are you and Madara planning on having, said the Yamaka woman

Thinking for a second I replied with'um just 2.'' I said nonchalantly

Aww when you two of children they'll be soo cute. Said another women

Meanwhile I wanted to sink down in my chair, at the end of the meeting I was invited tea parties and such, Madara and I were wished luck on are wedding. On our way home we were stopped by nuk-ninja and they look like they meant business

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Next chapter the wedding and all the drama leading up to it remember I wont be on for awhile atleast not until june 12 soo review pm. If you hava any question **


End file.
